


El que quiera entender, que entienda

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassis! Shura, Blackmail, Closeted Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drummer! Deathmask, Friendship, Guitarrist! Aioria, Hidden Character - Freeform, M/M, Manager! Saga, Vocalist! Milo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Milo y Aioria son pareja y hacen parte de la banda de rock más popular del momento, gozando de fama y fortuna, pero deben ocultar su relación. Un día, sin embargo, se ven en una encrucijada: pagar millones por unas fotos íntimas a cambio de no revelar la relación o no ceder y arruinar la reputación de la banda.Escrito el Milo Ship Fest.Día 5. Prompt: Estrella de rock





	El que quiera entender, que entienda

**El que quiera entender, que entienda**

 

Como el vocalista y líder de  _Antares_ , la banda de rock más popular del momento, Milo descubrió que ser una estrella de rock tenía muchas ventajas, entre las que estaba el dinero, la fama y los viajes. Sin embargo, también tenía muchas desventajas; la primera y la que más detestaba era la falta de privacidad. Reporteros y fanáticos por igual se creían con el derecho de indagar hasta el mínimo de sus detalles personales y juzgarlo como si ellos mismos estuvieran libres de pecado. Esto hacía que cosas tan sencillas como comprar una taza de café se convirtiera en una acción titánica, o que salir con amigos, especialmente si eran mujeres, fuera la comidilla de los tabloides por meses.

Y hoy no era la excepción.

Se encontraba en el set de grabación de uno de los programas de entretenimiento más vistos de la televisión y era conducido por Afrodita Andersson, el entrevistador más chismoso y excéntrico que había conocido. Si bien el objetivo era promocionar su más reciente álbum y anunciar su primera gira mundial, el sujeto no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer preguntas de índole personal a los miembros de la banda.

―Después de dos años de espera, salió al mercado su nuevo álbum,  _Alma de Oro._  Tan pronto lo vi, tuve que escucharlo y me encantó ―hablaba en tono meloso y algo chillón, pero lo peor era su exagerada gesticulación―. ¿Por qué no nos cuentan un poco más?

―Se trata de una ópera rock ―respondió Milo―. Por primera vez, las diez canciones son pequeños episodios en una gran historia que se cuenta en los setenta minutos del álbum, y no varias historias de tres minutos como normalmente se hace. Intentamos crear una narración fluida y coherente en sí misma, canciones concatenadas. Por esta razón, el final de una es exactamente igual que el inicio de la siguiente.

―¿Qué les inspiró?

―En cuanto al estilo musical, sin duda Green Day con  _American Idiot_  fue el gran modelo a seguir ―añadió Shura, el bajista―, pero los elementos fantásticos y las críticas sociales que expresamos fueron inspirados por  _Finisterra_  de Mägo de Oz. En cuanto a la historia, creo que parte hay una pequeña parte de nosotros en eso, nuestras vivencias y luchas, y…

―¡Oh, qué interesante! ―interrumpió el conductor―. El amor es algo que aflora en el álbum, así que asumo que para ustedes es muy importante en estos momentos. Tal vez, ¿algún romance en el aire? ¿Qué me dices, Milo?

―¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Death Mask es el que tiene novia ―dijo entre falsas risas en un intento por desviar la atención sobre sí mismo y que le valió una mirada aterradora del mencionado baterista.

―No te preocupes por él, ya le llegará su turno. Así que no tienes novia, pero debes tener un tipo, ¿no? Háblame de eso.

―Bueno… ―Milo reflexionó por unos segundos, pues debía ser cauteloso en su respuesta. Sabía que cualquier cosa sería usada en su contra y un caso de mala publicidad era lo que menos necesitaba la banda―. Me gustan… altas.

―¡Mujeres altas! ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? ―rio como histérico el hombre―. ¿Algo más? ¿Morenas o rubias?

― Yo creo que cuando te gusta alguien, te gusta por cómo es y no por cómo luce. De lo contrario, no es amor de verdad, sino mera atracción sexual, algo vano y efímero.

―Tenemos un romántico entre nosotros. ¡Un aplauso para este caballero del siglo XXI! ―exclamó Afrodita, poniéndose en pie e instando al público a hacer lo mismo. Por su parte, Milo quería morirse de la vergüenza y rezaba para que la entrevista terminara pronto―. Ahora, ¿qué opina el flamante guitarrista al respecto? Tengo la impresión que te gustan las pelirrojas aguerridas, ¿o me equivoco?

―Para nada ―replicó Aioria―. Yo las prefiero rubias, altas, con la voz suave como el terciopelo y los ojos azules y vivaces.

―Vaya, vaya. Eso es muy específico. ¿Están pensando en alguien en particular?

Sin embargo, Aioria no dijo una palabra. Por el contrario, hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca como si fuera una cremallera y luego botar la llave. Afrodita no cabía de la emoción y, entre risas y aplausos, dio paso a una pausa comercial y un corto descanso para los invitados. Una vez en el camerino y tras asegurarse que no hubiera cámaras o micrófonos, Milo tomó del cuello de la camisa a Aioria y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

―¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! ―siseó, enojado.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera? ―respondió de igual forma, mientras batallaba por escapar del férreo agarre del rubio― ¿Que dijera que no me gustan las mujeres?

―No hizo falta porque me describiste. Nada más te faltó decir mi nombre.

―No seas tonto ―dijo, restándole importancia al asunto― ¿Tienes idea de cuántas mujeres caben en esa categoría? ¡Millones!

―Pero…

―Relájate, Milo. Si tanto te preocupa, la próxima vez que me pregunten diré que me gustan las pelirrojas o las peliazules. Da igual ―se encogió de hombros.

El rubio lo miró inseguro, pero terminó por liberarlo y se tumbó en el sofá más cercano con la cabeza gacha. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente, y lo único que se le antojaba era ir a casa, mas otras tres entrevistas lo mantendrían ocupado hasta entrada la noche. Notando la angustia de Milo, Aioria se le acercó hasta acunarlo entre sus brazos y al no recibir ningún gesto de rechazo, profundizó el contacto con un par de besos cálidos.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja.

―No, yo lo siento. No debí actuar así. Es solo que… ―suspiró cansinamente―. Me molesto y no pienso correctamente.

La verdad era que Milo y Aioria eran pareja desde los inicios de  _Antares_ , pero por presión de la disquera y de su mánager, debían ocultar el secreto al público. Solamente los miembros de la banda y unos pocos amigos y familiares selectos estaban al tanto de la relación. Además, eran obligados a ser vistos con famosas en eventos sociales y reafirmar su supuesta heterosexualidad en los medios de comunicación, tal como sucedió en la entrevista.

Aioria había sabido sobrellevar la situación y se había creado una imagen de rey de las mujeres, mientras que a Milo le resultaba más difícil y entristecedor con el paso del tiempo.

―Oigan, par de tórtolos ―les llamó Death Mask desde el otro extremo de la habitación―. Si tanto les preocupa que los descubran, ¿por qué no se consiguen unas novias de mentira?

Aioria le miró con cara de pocos amigos y Milo estuvo a punto de llorar, mas el italiano no se dio por enterado. Aquella despreocupación con la que enfrentaba la vida era lo mejor y lo peor de él; sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, solo resultaba tremendamente molesto.

―¿Death Mask?

―Dime, Shura.

―Cállate y arréglate el maquillaje.

―Oye, yo solo trataba de ayudar ―se defendió con las manos en alto―. A mí me funcionó, incluso me quedó gustando de verdad la chica y les adelanto que ella podría ser la futura señora de Death Mask.

De no haber sido por la llegada de un asistente del set anunciándoles el fin de la pausa, el baterista habría muerto en manos de sus ya no tan queridos compañeros.

 

* * *

 

Milo estaba exhausto pero contento después de una exitosa presentación en el Madison Square Garden frente a decenas de miles de personas. No tendrían ninguna actividad hasta pasado el mediodía, por lo que podría dormir hasta tarde. Y si su suerte era buena, incluso podría meter a Aioria en su cama sin ser visto ni ganarse un regaño de parte del mánager.

Justo antes de entrar a su habitación, notó un extraño sobre de manila debajo de la puerta. Miró a sus alrededores, pero no había nadie, así que simplemente lo tomó y entró. Lo que encontró en el sobre lo descolocó por completo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, paralizándolo temporalmente: era una serie de fotografías de él y de Aioria, ambos en posiciones muy comprometedoras dentro de la intimidad de una habitación de hotel. Su primera reacción fue correr y cerrar con furia las cortinas de la ventana, sintiéndose súbitamente observado, y la segunda fue llamar de inmediato a Aioria y al resto de los chicos.

―¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados? ―exigió saber Saga, el estricto mánager del grupo, quien daba vueltas por la habitación cual animal enjaulado―. Esto podría costarles su futuro y el de la banda. ¡Todo por lo que tanto han trabajado se irá al carajo porque no fueron capaces de mantener sus manos para ustedes mismos!

―¡Vete a la mierda, Saga! ―gritó Milo, dándole un fuerte empujón al mayor. Estaba enojado y herido al mismo tiempo, y gruesas lágrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas. Saga estuvo a punto de responderle de igual forma de no ser porque Aioria y Death Mask interfirieron, sosteniendo de los hombros a cada uno de los hombres.

―¡Cálmense! Este no es momento de estar peleando ―dijo Aioria, tragándose como podía su malherido ego―. Debemos averiguar quién es el responsable y buscar una solución.

―Muchachos ―les llamó Shura. Sostenía una hoja de papel en la que nadie había reparado hasta entonces―. Esto vino con las fotos. "Si no quieren que las fotos sean publicadas y su secreto revelado, deberán pagar un millón de dólares por cada una. Tienen un mes". Y tiene un número de cuenta.

―Genial. Sencillamente genial ―se lamentó Saga, masajeándose la sien―. Hay que pagar, no hay otra opción.

―¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es? Hay al menos diez fotos. Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer, ¿estás de acuerdo, Milo?

El rubio no respondió y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tal vez fue la triste imagen de ver al siempre vivaz y sonriente Milo abatido y con unas cuantas lágrimas adornar sus ahora apagados ojos, lo que convenció a Saga de calmarse y buscar una alternativa. Milo siempre le agradó y verle en tan penosa situación, le acongojaba el corazón.

―Esto es lo que haremos ―respondió―: hablaré con la seguridad del hotel y rastrearé a quién dejó el sobre en la puerta. Hay cámaras por doquier y seguramente alguien vio algo. Mientras tanto, ustedes reúnan el dinero. Debemos estar preparados para todo.

Y así se hizo.

Sin embargo, los resultados no fueron positivos: fue imposible identificar al sujeto responsable y al cabo de dos semanas, apenas habían reunido una tercera parte del dinero. Procuraron continuar con sus actividades de forma normal, dando lo mejor de cada uno en el escenario y evitando hablar del espinoso tema, especialmente en presencia de Saga. El mánager cada vez se veía más huraño y, aunque costara creerlo, más estricto con los muchachos, dejándoles una libertad personal muy reducida.

Tarde o temprano alguno terminaría por ceder ante la presión y abandonaría  _Antares_ , o lo haría cuando la relación entre Milo y Aioria se hiciera pública, arruinando la reputación de la banda. Lo que sucediera primero.

―Milo, Aioria, ¿podemos hablar? ―preguntó Shura un día―. Es importante.

―Claro.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los griegos supieron que ese era el tan temido momento.

―¿Qué han pensado de las fotos? ¿Pagarán?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―contestó Milo con presteza―. Es solo que… no hemos podido reunir todo el dinero todavía.

―¿Están completamente seguros? ―Shura escudriñó con la mirada a los jóvenes frente a él, quienes solo asintieron―. Si es así, Death Mask y yo estamos dispuestos a darles el resto del dinero, si es lo que realmente desean.

―Shura, no…

―Pero quiero dejar algo en claro ―cortó el español, más serio que de costumbre―: nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con su orientación sexual ni con que esta se haga pública. Si a la gente no le gusta, es su problema, pero nosotros somos sus amigos y, como muy elocuentemente dijiste en la entrevista con Afrodita, lo que importa es el interior. Yo los quiero mucho, chavales, y me duele verles cargar esta pesada carga. Tal vez deberían dejar…

―Ni se te ocurra pensarlo ―exclamó Aioria―. No podemos hacerlos pasar por esto. Es nuestro error y nosotros lo arreglaremos, ya oíste a Saga la semana pasada.

―¡Que se joda Saga! ―esta vez fue el turno del italiano de hablar―. Estoy de acuerdo con Shura y no pienso darle un centavo a ese hijo de puta. ¿Les preocupa  _Antares_? Pues nosotros somos  _Antares_ , no ese estirado pretencioso.

―¿Cómo me llamaste, Death Mask?

En ese instante, apareció el mánager con un gesto furibundo en el rostro, ganándose la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―cuestionó, mas nadie respondió de momento―. ¿Algo que compartir?

Milo y Aioria se miraron y encontraron en sus ojos la respuesta que estaban buscando. Ambos lo anhelaban desde hace largo rato y el saber que contaban con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, les hizo armarse del valor que necesitaban y tomar una decisión.

―No pagaremos ―anunció el rubio.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Lo que escuchaste, Saga. Le diremos a todo el mundo que Milo y yo estamos juntos―dijo, a la vez que tomaba entre la suya la mano de su novio.

―¡Sí! Que todos se enteren que a mis amigos les gusta los machos y darse duro por el culo, y no se avergüenzan de ello.

―¡Death Mask! ―le reprendió el español, pellizcando una de sus orejas y sacándole un gritito―. No uses ese lenguaje.

―¿Por qué no? ―replicó mientras masajeaba su dolorida y colorada oreja―. Es verdad.

―Todos ustedes son unos niños. Ahora que tienen algo de fama y dinero creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran y salir impunes ―exclamó Saga, bajo una máscara de falsa calma. A medida que hablaba, su voz se tornaba fría y dura, y sus ojos parecían dagas cargadas de veneno, listas para asestar un golpe fatal. Era aterrador verle y escucharle, pero ninguno se amilanó―. Esta no es la manera cómo funciona la disquera, ni hablar de la industria. Yo soy su mánager y les prohíbo hacer cualquier tipo de declaración. ¡Pagarán el dinero como acordamos y punto final!

―Considérate despedido, Saga.

 

* * *

 

La noticia de la relación entre Milo y Aioria dio la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de segundos. Unos vieron la revelación con buenos ojos y lo celebraron como un triunfo del amor y la diversidad en un ambiente hostil. Otros, por el contrario, no tardaron en expresar su molestia ante la homosexualidad de los jóvenes y su preocupación frente a la mala influencia que serían.

Pese a las opiniones encontradas, la atención sirvió para capitalizar el éxito de  _Antares,_  traducido en millones de discos vendidos, estadios repletos y una fanaticada más grande. La disquera, por supuesto, se olvidó de las noticias de la relación y se concentró en las millonarias ganancias y, fieles a su palabra, despidieron al molesto de Saga.

―Te dije que tu plan no funcionaría ―comentó Kanon, el gemelo de Saga. Ambos hermanos se encontraban viendo una entrevista del grupo transmitida en  _prime time_ ―. Tu idea de ganar dinero a costa de ellos era muy arcaica, siempre lo repetí, porque ahora todos aman a los gay.

―Fue tu culpa ―le acusó―. ¿Por qué tenías que darles tanto plazo para pagar? Te dije expresamente que escribieras una semana, no un mes.

―No seas tonto, Saga. ¿Quién paga diez millones de dólares en una semana? Solo quería asegurar el dinero, es todo; pero te salió el tiro por la culata.

―¿Por qué estás tan calmado? Tú también perdiste.

―No lo creo ―terció el gemelo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios―. Esa noche, cuando tomé las fotografías, me regalaron un verdadero espectáculo. Ese Milo tiene una nalgas preciosas y esas caras que ponía cuando el otro lo…

―Cállate, Kanon.

―Como digas, hermano.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Me atrasé unos días, pero por fin está listo y para el cumpleaños de Milo, nada más y nada menos. No saben cuán difícil fue hacer un historia donde shipeando a Milo con alguien que no sea Camus, pero lo hice y estoy orgullosa de mí misma. No me gustó mucho el final, pero no sabía cómo más terminar. Espero no lo hayan odiado. El título es de una canción de Mägo de Oz que me gusta muchísima y, justamente, trata de este tema; es muy buena, escúchenla ;)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado la historia :)


End file.
